


Rest Easy (we never will)

by Synapse



Series: The Ghost Diaries [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapse/pseuds/Synapse
Summary: The Rebellion never rests. Its people, on the other hand, aren't so lucky.A small slice-of-life ficlet.





	Rest Easy (we never will)

_ Bee-eep. _

_ Bee-eep. _

_ Bee-ee-eep. _

"Rrgh," Hera mutters, and turns over. But the beeping doesn't stop.

A long, quiet moment finally rises out of the silence of the _ Ghost_. Then:

_ Bee-ee-ee-ee-eeeeeeep! _

She groans. Beside her, Kanan stirs.

"Migh' wanna get that," he slurs, sleep dulling the edges of his words. She knows he's right. Lifting the covers just enough to let herself down, Hera pulls aside the curtains of her bunk. A yellow light is blinking on the comm system.

Her robe is sprawled over a chair near the bottom, and while many would call her light shift "modest," Hera prefers to be a little more covered when presenting herself before the Rebellion's leaders. She pulls it on, along with a cap to cover her head and lekku. Bracing herself, she hits the "accept" button.

A soft blue light fills the room, and Hera throws a hand up to cover her burning eyes.

"This is Captain Hera Syndulla speaking, of the _ Ghost._"

"Hello, Captain Syndulla," Mon Mothma answers, ever the warm yet distant leader. Hera lowers her hand slightly, eyes adjusting rapidly to the bright light. "How is your mission progressing?"

"Well enough. We're confident we'll be able to secure the rest of the supplies and return to base in two standard days."

"Very good." Mothma pauses, seeming to study Hera through the hologram. "...was I interrupting anything?"

"We were sleeping," Hera answers through a yawn, "but no, nothing important."

"Sleeping?"

"It's our night cycle."

"Ah. I'm sorry, we forget sometimes that our teams aren't always synced up with our time cycle."

"It's fine. We're used to it, anyway. The Empire doesn't rest, so we can't either."

"Indeed. That said, we have another mission for you when you return to base, and we would prefer you know of the details ahead of time so that you can begin to prepare now."

Hera glances up at her bunk. Kanan's rolled to the edge of it, blind eyes closed but his expression intent as he listens.

"That sounds fine."

Mothma goes on to describe their newest job. Hera pulls her datapad off its charger and begins taking notes, writing down locations and names and timeframes.

"Sounds like big odds," Kanan eventually pitches in from under the covers, eyes still closed. "We'll need a diversion for that. Are there plans for the building?"

Hera could swear she sees Mothma turn slightly in reaction, as if in surprise, but then she blinks and the leader is back to watching her—though not without the slightest furrow to her brow.

"I'm sorry," she says after a moment. "Are you alone?"

"Kanan's here too," Hera answers. "I'm sorry, I should have mentioned."

"No need. This is far from confidential. As well, I'm aware how... close you two are."

She's not completely sure what the remark means, but before she can think on it further Mothma's moving on.

"In answer to your question, Knight Jarrus, there are plans. I'll transmit them in a moment. Now, your contact is..."

Eventually, _ finally_, the briefing is over, and Hera is able to sign off and shut down the comm system. She takes a moment to listen.

"The others are still asleep," Kanan says.

She smiles. "That's good."

He moves over under the covers as she slips her robe and cap off. Shivering, she rapidly climbs the rungs and joins him, hastily pulling the curtains shut on the bunk before immersing herself fully in the warmth of the blankets. Turning over, she presses herself against his warm chest. He draws her closer with one arm.

"Sorry for waking you up," she whispers.

"I was starting to dream anyway," he murmurs back.

His dreams are never good these days, not that hers are much better, so she hums in sympathy as they huddle closer together. The _ Ghost _hums around the two as the night grows longer, and the lullaby of the heartbeat and breath of both her lover and her ship lulls Hera to deep, warm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I'd had banging around my head for a while. I've got another, somewhat longer piece in the works that should be up in the next week or two as well.
> 
> A massive thank you to stardustgirl for beta'ing this ficlet. Go check her out, she's awesome!


End file.
